


【授翻】Precious Memory  摯愛回憶

by BEVEL



Series: Gradence Fan comic by Takada [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEVEL/pseuds/BEVEL
Summary: Gradence 同人漫畫 (Gradence Fan Comics)





	【授翻】Precious Memory  摯愛回憶

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation work, really appreciated Ms. Takada allows me to translate her amazing work  
> Credit to:  
> 作者/ Author:  
> Takada san

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * 喜歡請按Kudos喔, 謝謝! <3


End file.
